


Kelley, Emily, Lindsey

by Hartful13



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hartful13/pseuds/Hartful13
Summary: Kelley is the wife that Emily can go to in the offseason and during camps. Lindsey is the in-season wife that she is roommates with at Portland.  What if when feelings arise, Kelley and Lindsey ask to be the woman in Emily's life. What if Emily can't and doesn't want to choose? What if a trade changes everything?
Relationships: Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett, Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett/Lindsey Horan, Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Kelley, Emily, Lindsey

It is another hot day in the outskirts of Atlanta, Georgia. The run was brisk and fierce between the two best friends of one Emily Sonnett and Kelley O'Hara.

"The last one to the nearest diner gets to pay!" Emily yells as the run gets more intense, and the steps increase.

"You! Are! On! Son!" Kelley says while trying to shorten the gap that is currently between the two. With being off the cast finally and her doctor allowing her to run more often and as massive as the 2019 season has been for the squad, having a knee sprain was a rough end of the season injury for Kelley O'Hara. She didn't let it thwart her ambitions of getting the Utah Royals to the next level, though. And as soon as the opportunity arose, she is going to take the reigns.

Emily was glad to see Kelley feeling like herself again. Sonnett did have a quiet end to the season as the Portland Thorns didn't go far in the playoffs. But she knows that as she develops into the top talent, that the defender is supposed to be when she first came onto the USWNT scene. With the Olympics 2020 in Tokyo to come, she has a goal. Be a consistent starter on the team. To make an impact on getting her on the right path of getting that gold medal in Tokyo to say she got all the accolades.

But, as of right now, she is enjoying her run with her offseason wife.

They may be opponents during the season, but out of season, they are roommates in a home in the Atlanta Suburbs. Roommates and best friends. They have worked out with each other since Emily's rookie year. They have also been everywhere together enjoying times besides the few weeks, Kelley goes to see her girlfriend. They were very close and with Emily a few days ago breaking up with her boyfriend, have admitted to herself, that she may not want another man in her life.

That maybe she instead wants a woman.

But as she gets closer to the end of her time with Kelley in Georgia, she feels an excitement to see her in-season wife again in Lindsey through the national team camp. Kelley wasn't ready to take this camp on just yet, so it would be just Lindsey and Emily to be rooming together this camp.

Things are so confusing.

But she needs to focus better, as Kelley is currently passing her as they reach the Waffle House that was around the corner.

"Come on, Son," Yells Kelley as she continues to sprint past.

"Where is that speed I heard you had?!?" Sonnett, as much she likes to look at O'Hara's derriere. (as she is hiding an ESPN the Body Issue with one Kelley O'Hara on the front page, back at her Portland home) She focuses again and increases the stride.  
It is as close as a race she can have and finally gets to the door.

Not before the red-haired Georgian, as Kelley gets the handle on the door and waltzes herself inside.

"Haha!" Kelley states, out of breath but still enough to hear the glee coming out of her voice. "You owe me waffles!"

_I would pay for the whole place if it were to mean that you would smile like that again._ Emily thought, not soon as that thought was made, another came to mind.

Wait. What?

\--------------------------

Its minutes later, and the food has come for the duo. They are sitting amongst a smorgasbord of fine Waffle House cuisine. And all Kelley is noticing is the way Emily Sonnett is feasting on her meal.

No doubt Kelley is hungry and wanting to chow down, but she can't seem to look towards her food as she sees Sonnett's face as they eat. Usually, she ignores this stuff with others easily. Not when it comes to her best friend. Not when it comes to the woman that she is garnering feelings for. There was another reason Kelley took the trip back towards her girlfriend's home.

"I broke up with my girlfriend" Well, now ex-girlfriend.

That gets Emily's attention as she swiftly looks to stares into O'Hara's eyes.

"Really?" Emily questions, unsure of what she just heard.

"Yea, it wasn't working out anymore." There were other reasons why it wasn't working out. But Kelley wasn't ready for that. Not yet, anyway.

"Well, are you okay?" Emily asked.

"I am," Kelly replies, "Life happens Em, things like these, one goes through. I care about her still. It is why I made the trip to bring back her stuff. And she cares too, and we are okay with it. She said to herself that she had seen the writing on the wall."

Emily puts down her fork, grabs Kelley's hand, and stares right into those bright eyes.

"I am here for you if you need me, bestie. Always."

"Always?" Kelley smirks how she knows.

"Always." They sat in silence, letting that encompass them. She knows how close they are as a duo. Can they get any closer?

The current relationship between the two is precious to Kelley, but she can't help but think about being something more. She also can't stop thinking about another blonde across the country ruining those chances. 

\-------------

Denver, Colorado

At a bar with everyone enjoying the rich sounds of techno and EDM running through the place, sitting at one of the tables, is Mallory Pugh and Lindsey Horan. Mal is enjoying the ambiance of it all, with her now being 21. Ready to take the dance floor, she looks towards Lindsey Horan, and shes she is just staring at her phone.

"Linds!" Mal says through the noise of the area, "Stop staring at the phone and enjoy tonight!"

Lindsey does not hear Mal's pleas. She can't stop staring at her phone and the messages she and Emily were going back and forth on.

**Emily:** Why are you not enjoying the night with Mal?

**Lindsey:** Because you are not here to make it better.

Lindsey was counting down the days when she can get to see her best friend again. Her work-wife. She knows they are two peas in a pod together. She knows that also she had competition in that department. Kelley O'Hara. It is not she has anything against her. When it came to Emily, she was somewhat territorial at times when all three are in the same room. Luckily, they weren't in the same one many times. It was just after new years, and it was last preparation towards camp. She couldn't wait to have the blond Georgian in her life again.

Another ding comes from the phone and its Emily.

**Emily** : Hey enjoy your night, soon we will be chilling together at camp like we always do! Just experience tonight for yourself.

Lindsey wants to enjoy herself, but she can't seem too as much when Emily is around. It is weird to her; all these feelings towards the defender can't be just it. She knows deep within something is there. Something.

**Lindsey** : I will try.

She flips over the phone and sits thinking as the music pounds her ears. It has been the first time in their relationship; she feels that way about Emily. Something feels different; something feels empty.

Does she feel empty without her?

Lindsey puts her hand through her hair.

"Bartender!" Lindsey yells. "Pour me something strong, please!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know it has been a long time, but life is crazy. But here is a story that I hope you will enjoy. I know it is a bit different and I could use some help with it. I had it in my head for a while and was thinking, why not? Well, please let me know what you think, and if you can help me out with this, please let me know! 
> 
> I hope you all have a great day/night!


End file.
